


[Podfic] How to Lose a Drinking Game in Five Turns

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ameonna1's story</p><p>
  <i>Five vignettes on why it’s difficult and easy to love an Archangel.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How to Lose a Drinking Game in Five Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Lose a Drinking Game in Five Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13493) by ameonna1. 



**Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 14 minutes  
 **Download from the audioficarchive**[at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-lose-drinking-game-in-five-turns)


End file.
